Luces de esperanza La historia de Haruhiko Usami
by Lory Backon
Summary: Nadie se había tomado la molestia de conocer a Usami Haruhiko , su cara alargada y seria era todo lo que miraban pero después de su viaje a América este mismo comenzaría a conocerse a si mismo! Esto es lo que paso después de Tres diarios y una mente incierta ... Señor conejo !
1. Alrededor de nosotros!

Haru? Te espero para cenar ! Hice unos deliciosos y además una sopa míos con champiñones y pimientos ! Por favor pasa a comprar de regreso un fruitcheese en la pastelería que tanto nos gusta ! Mucho amor Eri!

Está mujer... Me va matar! Creo que engordado un par de kilos ... Hace un dos que vivimos juntos y comemos desayunamos y cenamos juntos , además es increíble la cantidad de dulces que come ! No acabábamos de haber ido a comer hace un par de horas y me nada esos mensajes de voz . Aunque ya me había acostumbrado . En si debía secretamente aceptar que me gustaba sentirla alrededor mío , no en vano fue mi idea haberla invitado a vivir conmigo.  
Después de terminar mi trabajo y adelantar un poco debido a que el fin de semana iríamos a Okinawa a pasarla en una casa de campo hermosa y no podía dejar trabajo pendiente , me apresure a salir y a ver si alcanzaba la pastelería abierta . Por algún motivo la había descubierto yo! Un día sólo pase y me gustó el edificio . La parte de abajo eran locales donde se endiablado productos orgánicos ... Estaba en una de las mejores zonas de Tokio donde aún quedaban pocos pero bien cuidados edificios de la época de los veinte y este en específico estaba tan bien conservado con su lúcido blanco y su techo negro ... Me encantaba ! Estacione el auto y me di una vuelta por el vecindario . Compre algunos víveres ya que como había dicho Eri devoraba todo lo que tenía enfrente .  
La pastelería era un local muy hermoso adornado de flores y luces ... Parecía más un jardín que otra cosa y los dueños eran una pareja casada que por alguna razón me recordaban a Eri y a mi ! Ella una señora unos cinco años mayor que Eri y el unos 7 años mayor que yo , tan diferentes pero tan unidos . Tenían un hijo de nombre al parecer trabajaba de editor de manga . Me pareció gracioso que alguien pudiera creer que ser editor de manga fuera un trabajo. Aunque me arrepentí de comentarle mi broma a Eri que me lanzo todos los almohadones que se encontró e hizo un escándalo! Casi me manda a dormir al sofá! Eri Aikawa estaba loca!  
Los dueños y nosotros trabamos una buena amistad y ellos nos platicaron que la dueña de aquel edificio o más bien de toda la cuadra casi era una doctora joven que casi nunca estaba en casa y cuando lo estaba era un chica solitaria. Que ese edificio estaba lleno de lo Ros y que eran de su posesión y que sólo un conserje habita a la casa principal por que en piso de arriba ella prefería no ser molestada en su departamento! A lo que a mi gustó me pareció bastante excéntrico y Eri hizo sonar su estrepitosa risa argumentando que me sangraba la boca ... Por que yo también era bastante excéntrico .  
Al fin había llegado a tiempo! Aún estaba abierta ! Que bueno seguro se convierte en un demonio y me asesina si no llevo ese pastel!  
Salgo de inmediato y ya son más de las seis veinte . Octubre es un mes en donde la gente espera para Navidad y esas cosas ... Poco interesante , las escuelas y sus tan ansiados festivales y los preparativos para la venida del invierno ! Bah! Llegué casi a las siete de la noche y aunque ella nunca se enoja a por que llegara tarde a nuestra cena y siempre me esperaba cuando entré y salude nadie respondió .  
\- Eri?  
Nada! Subí las escaleras hasta la habitación y nada ! No había nadie . Tsk! Que lata ! Donde estaba? Ella nunca faltaba a nuestras cenas , eso de la comida era como su religión a menos que... Algo hubiera surgido en marukawa pero me hubiese mandado un texto o una llamada. Baje después de haber cruzado todos las habitaciones del piso superior y me tire en la sala ... Prendí el televisor ... Que lata! Una bola felpuda me maulló desde la entrada . "Bocacha-sama" era nuestro gato. Este se había aparecido un día en la ventana y ella había decidido que sería nuestro ... Primero no tuve intención de conservarlo pero ella decía que ese gato pudiese haber sido un Usami perfecto... Era todo un gato señorito. Cuando quería atención lo lograba y cuando quería privan días no había donde encontrarlo el caso es que hacia esas comparaciones por que boccha -sama siempre se salía con la suya . La bola felpuda de color blanco con orejas y patitas cafés me maulló repetidamente ... Algo quería.  
\- que pasa? Quieres comer?  
Este maullaba sin cesar y respondí mientras me levantaba para ir a la cocina .  
\- yo también tengo hambre ... Donde estará Eri!  
Cuando entré en la cocina vi algo que me extraño ... Su bolso estaba en la mesa ... Las llaves de su coche y todas sus cosas se haya am adentro ... Salí al garage y efectivamente ahí estaba su coche ...  
Regrese a la cocina y tome mi teléfono ...marque su número y para mi solfeas sonó por detrás de la barra de la cocina ... Fui a ver y ahí estaba su teléfono en el suelo... A su lado... Ella estaba tirada en la cocina inconsciente y con la nariz y boca empapadas en sangre .  
\- maldición Eri!  
La levanté y su respiración era casi nula , tome su pulso , se desvanecía lentamente .  
Marque a emergencias y pedí una ambulancia de inmediato . Llegaría en unos cinco minutos ... En lo que el tiempo de la ambulancia llegaba la alce en brazos y la lleve al sofá.  
\- Eri! Eri! Me escuchas ? Eri!  
Tocaron la puerta y de inmediato los paramédicos la subieron a la camilla ,comenzaron a revisarla y a interrogarle a mi.  
No sabía nada de lo que había pasado ... No podía responderles nada.  
Dos veces dejo de respirar en el trayecto hacia el hospital y la tuvieron que intubar ... Eri ? Que había pasado? Que habías hecho?  
Cuando llegamos al hospital me quede en la sala de espera tirado en uno de los asientos ... No sabía que pensar o decir ... No entendía bien que pasaba . Eri...  
Aproximadamente un par de horas después salió un doctor a decirme que ella ya estaba estable y consiente !  
Le pregunte que le había pasado y el hombre sólo se limitó a mirarme con pena y decirme ... Que podía pasar a verla !  
Pase a su habitación , se miraba terriblemente cansada y ojerosa . No me había dado cuenta lo delgada que estaba.  
\- Eri... Como te sientes ...  
\- bien haru! Perdón por asustarte así!  
-no me pidas perdón mejor explícame que paso?  
Ella se cubrió con las mantas y bajo la mirada.  
-Eri... Que pasa?  
\- haru! Yo...lo siento! - dijo y se puso a llorar .  
\- Eri! Dime ...  
Tardo unos minutos en reponerse . Y fui a sentarme a su lado , era la primera vez que le había mirado llorar de esa manera , en Américas había visto derramar un par de lágrimas pero nada como ese llanto.  
\- Eri... Somos amigos cierto?  
\- Hai! - contesto y afirmo con la cabeza .  
\- entonces? Acaso es que no confías en mi... Por que si así es lo entiendo.  
\- no es eso haru! Es que... - dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.  
Su mano temblaba , parecía que algo amenazaba su paz .  
\- entonces?  
\- lo siento haru ! He sido muy egoísta... Sólo quería ser feliz... He querido lo que los demás tienen! Y me lo robe a la mala! Espero nos odies .. Por favor .. Sería una lástima ... Una verdadera lástima aunque sería válido  
\- Eri...  
\- yo , estoy enferma haru!  
\- eso es obvio!  
\- tengo leucemia terminal .  
Me quede impactado por la noticia aunque mi rostro permaneció sereno .  
\- pero que opciones te dan? Hace cuanto te dieron el diagnóstico ? Que...- ella interrumpió más calmada.  
\- no hay opciones es etapa terminal . Lo supe desde que me fui a América .  
\- que? - una mueca de frustración se había formado en mi rostro , sus manos temblaban .  
\- cuando fui a América sabía que nada se podía hacer ! No sabía cuanto tiempo me quedaba y no quise averiguar , me recomendaron la medicina de allá así que decidí probar ... Cuando regrese a Japón no fue por otra cosa si no por que empeoraba . No quería arrastrarte a este infierno así que me regrese. Luego llegaste y no puedo mentirte ... Se que no me amas pero yo a ti si ! No quería decirte nada de este amor para que no estuvieras conmigo por pena o compromiso pero tampoco podía decir nada de la enfermedad , eso sólo significaría que tendría que apartarme de tu lado ...y realmente he disfrutado cada instante a tu lado! Hace apenas unas semanas que fui a revisión supe que la situación ya era insostenible . Me queda muy poco .Perdóname ... Se que actúe tan egoísta y que seguramente me odias o peor sientes pena por mi pero si es odió lo que sientes te pido con el tiempo me perdón es y si es pena te pido trates de cambiar ese sentimiento. Mañana mismo me iré de tu casa...  
\- tonta!  
\- ah? - ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mía.  
\- tonta ! Eri Aikawa ! Eres una tonta! No siento ni odio no pena ...  
\- peor ... Seguro no sientes nada!  
\- sólo los tontos ponen palabras en la boca de los demás! Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie más! No sabes lo que tu tonta y escandalosa persona significa para mi? No te lo he demostrado? Si no lo sabes entonces eres tonta!  
\- haru!  
\- vamos a buscar un tratamiento ... Debe haber uno! No te dejare rendirte como tonta! Buscare la hasta el fin del mundo ! Y no te irás de nuestra casa ! Te lo prohíbo! Tal vez me enoja que no me lo hayas dicho antes! Bueno más bien si me enoja y me enoja que te rindas! Quién más lo sabe?  
\- mis padres!  
\- quién más?  
\- mi jefe en marukawa !  
\- quién más! ... Akihiko lo sabe ?  
\- no! Pero Misaki -chan si ! Una vez el me tuvo que ayudar ...  
\- bien! -le tome de la mejilla y le besos la frente . -ahora tienes que descansar por que francamente luces terrible !  
Ella me miro y soltó una pequeña risita .  
\- haru?  
\- si?  
\- te puedes quedar hasta que me duerma?  
Me acomode a su lado y ella se metió en mi costado recargando su cabeza en mi hombro. Por. En cuanto se durmió fui a buscar al médico ... Para mi suerte el médico que llevaba su caso aún estaba ahí.  
\- Quiero saber que se puede hacer por ella? Que tratamiento? Donde...- el hombre no me dejo continuar con mis preguntas.  
\- Usami-san no hay nada que hacer . Aikawa -san esta desahuciada , le queda muy poco tiempo.  
\- cuanto?  
\- si acaso un par de mese y algunas semanas ! No hay nada realmente que hacer!  
\- por que no la internan aquí? Algo habría que se pueda hacer?  
\- incluso si la tuviéramos aquí internada nada hay que se pudiese hacer .  
\- pero...  
\- ella misma prefirió no quedarse aquí e incluso yo creo que es mejor así!  
Nada? De verdad no se podía hacer nada? Ahora tenía algo... Alguien que me pertenecía y a la que pertenecía mi ser y me sería arrebatada ! Mi desicion era .. Desde mañana comenzaría a buscar a los mejores especialistas para que la viesen.  
Por la mañana le dieron de alta y aún dormida la lleve en brazos hasta nuestra habitación . Llame a la oficina y le dije a mi secretaria que me cancelara las citas de la semana. Luego llame a marukawa e informe a su jefe lo que había pasado . Este comprendió y dijo que comenzaría a buscar otro editor para Akihiko y los demás trabajos de Eri.  
Esa semana y en contra de su voluntad la lleve más de veinte médicos especialistas ... Los mejores de Japón. Pero todos me decían lo mismo, nada se podía hacer . Al final de la semana mientras tomábamos te en el pórtico le dije mi nuevo plan.  
\- buscare a los mejores médicos del mundo y ...  
\- no! -interrumpió ella-no hagas esto haru!  
\- que? Hacer que?  
\- no me hagas desear que el tiempo pase más rápido ! No más hospitales no más médicos no más ...  
\- Eri!  
\- haru ... Sólo hay que pasarla bien! Comer mucho pastel y ...tratar de ser felices!  
\- no quieres pelear?  
\- no hay nada por que pelear ! No hay enemigo haru! Ni siquiera hay batalla ...  
\- pero..  
\- por favor ... Por favor ... Quiero que este tiempo que me queda la pasemos de maravilla!  
Su semblante era tan sereno que no tuve corazón para negarle eso.  
-está bien pero entonces me niego a que vayas a trabajar !  
\- ah?  
\- debemos estar  
Juntos cada momento!  
\- pero...  
\- eso o seguiré insistiendo ...  
\- Hai! -dijo entusiasta .  
Ella y yo comenzamos a planear un viaje por las mejores pastelerías de Japón. Yo quería comenzar en Narita pero ella decidió que Hokkaido , no cedería tan fácilmente y decidimos tirar una moneda ... Perdí ... Perdí gustoso.  
Durante el viaje casi no tuvimos inconvenientes , parecía que no estuviese enferma y sin importar que ella y yo nos la pasábamos muy bien, el sexo seguí siendo maravilloso! En Tottori ella se quedo mirando a una pareja de recién casados ... Como les aventaban flores y unas palomas volaban a su alrededor ... Entonces no estaba seguro de ese sentimiento pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo ! Y en Wakayama justo en el castillo Wakayama me hinque y se lo propuse .  
\- Eri... Cásate conmigo!  
\- haru... Que haces?  
\- trato de proponerte matrimonio!  
\- haru... Levántate es vergonzoso !  
\- no puedo levantarme hasta que no digas acepto!  
\- haru no hagas esto!  
\- por?  
\- por que tu no me amas!  
\- como sabes?  
Ella enrojeció e intento que yo me levantara , incluso camino alrededor de mi e hizo muecas .  
\- vamos haru para te ya!  
\- entonces tienes que responder!  
\- no!  
\- no?  
\- no! -justo cuando me iba a parar ella a completo - no por que no lo desee o no te ame ... Es sólo que no te ataría a ... A esto!  
\- Eri?  
\- si?  
\- cásate conmigo y deja de decir tonterías .  
Supuse que sus lágrimas y esa voz tan chillona y bajita era un si.

Para cuando regresamos sería la boda según lo planeado pero eso no sucedió alrededor de nosotros y nuestros planes, ella empeoro justo cuando tocamos Tokyo . Fue a parar directo al hospital , se veía terriblemente enferma , está vez tuvo que estar más de una semana internada . Ella no deseaba que yo me la pasara a su lado ya que de la que aún no era el momento y que estaríamos todo el día bus tos cuando lo fuera pero aún no , así que me mandó de regreso al trabajo .  
Una mañana de finales de noviembre me sorprendió verle en mi oficina . Que quería?  
\- te estaba esperando Haruhiko!  
\- que necesitas Akihiko?


	2. Voy a defender cada respiracion tuya!

Un vestido sencillo blanco adornado con perlas ... Una ceremonia de veinte minutos las velas encendidas y heliotropos con aroma a vainilla ... Ella había apenas aguantado caminar por el jardín y media ceremonia tuvo que sentarse . Nuestra boda era algo que no estaba en los estándares de la familia Usami aún así mi padre asistió y también Akihiko y Misaki sus padres de ella y algunos de sus compañeros de marukawa. No teníamos más allá de veinte invitados y a los cinco minutos de la ceremonia tuve que llevar a mi esposa a la habitación ya que desfallecía del cansancio.  
\- no es necesario haru! En serio!  
\- vamos ! -la tome en brazos como es debido y la conduje hasta nuestra habitación e inmediatamente la deposite en la cama.  
\- estas bien?  
Ello asintió .  
\- ve abajo ! Los invitados ...  
\- los invitados no importan !  
\- el gran maestro de la perfección Haruhiko Usami diciendo que los invitados no importan? Vaya debo estar muriendo!  
Mi expresión fue de enojo absoluto.  
\- no digas tonterías ! Jamás digas esas cosas!  
\- no te enojes haru ! Era broma !  
\- no me pareció graciosa!  
Ella tomó mi mano en señal de disculpa y busco mi mirada .  
\- perdona soy un tonta!  
\- eso no lo discuto pero... Está bien!  
Ella sonrió...  
\- Eri... Bueno ... No tuve oportunidad de decírtelo en la ceremonia ...pero ... Tu eres amada ... Tu eres amada más de lo que crees ... Más de lo que te imaginas o sabes ! Me comprometo todos los días de mi vida para demostrarte que así es ! Tu corazón es demasiado ciego para darse cuenta de la luz inimaginable que guarda en su interior !  
Ea hundió su rostro en sus manos y comenzó a llorar.  
-Eri!  
\- perdóname haru! Soy una tonta ... Es sólo que soy tan feliz ! Que horrible!  
\- ah? Eri? Acaso enloqueciste? No se supone que ser feliz es bueno?  
\- es que te juro que me voy a morir de la felicidad!  
La pegue a mi pecho ... Su corazón latía rápido y fuerte y estaba seguro que no era por la enfermedad . La deje dormida en la habitación cuando encontré a Misaki y a Akihiko en la escalera .  
\- Haruhiko-san y Aikawa-san?  
\- ella está arriba descansando .  
\- se encuentra bien?  
\- si, sólo un poco cansada.  
\- puedo ir a hacerle compañía?  
\- si me harías un gran favor si vas a vigilar . Si sucede algo o dudes en llamarme .  
\- Hai!  
Misaki desapareció, aún era atractivo a mis ojos pero ya no lo deseaba para mi! Aún me gustaba y seguramente sentía atracción sexual hacia el pero Eri se había vuelto más que eso. No sabía describir lo que sentía por ella pero no sólo era físico iba más allá .  
Akihiko y yo bajamos a la sala , los invitados eran menos de diez ahora y charlaban en el jardín .  
\- como está?  
\- ya escuchaste ... Sólo está cansada!  
\- me refiero a si hay algo por hacer?  
\- nada! Si hubiera ya lo hubiera intentado pero es definitivo.  
\- por que te casaste con ella?  
\- no es tu problema Akihiko!  
\- si lo es! Ella es mi editora y mi amiga !  
\- ella es ahora mi esposa !  
\- Haruhiko! Te lo pido de la mejor manera ... Por que te casaste con Aikawa?  
\- por que la amo!  
\- mentiras!  
\- y entonces si lo sabes dime!  
\- me doy cuenta de todo el sufrimiento , y tu no vas a estar exento de eso!  
\- ah?  
\- te has casado para hacerla feliz ... Ella te ama pero tu? Tu te has casado para hacerla feliz ... Que pasaría si ella no muriese?  
\- me sentiría feliz !  
\- aunque tuvieras que vivir una existencia al lado de alguien a quién sólo quieres como amiga?  
\- Akihiko tu no sabes nada !  
\- y aunque la amaras en un supuesto caso ...sabes que si Aikawa se muere sufrirás mucho?  
\- supongo es parte de el paquete ... Así que !  
\- no diré más ! No puedo salvarte de esta. Has elegido !  
\- no te pido que lo hagas ahora si me permites ...  
Sabía que tenía razón , no te la claros mis sentimientos por Aikawa aún, si vivía me alegraría mucho aunque no sabría que pasaría con nosotros supongo seguiríamos igual , en realidad el matrimonio era una formalidad . Pero si moría ... Si Eri moría ... No sabría que hacer.  
Cuando se retiraron todos los invitados sólo quedaron Akihiko y Misaki. Este último bajó para despedirse de mi.  
\- aún duerme Haruhiko-san , por favor cuide la mucho y cuídese ! Lo que necesite no duden en pedirlo.  
\- gracias!  
\- ah y felicidades por su compromiso!  
\- gracias  
Akihiko se retiró sin decir una palabra . Para el atardecer ella despertó .  
\- haru?  
\- aquí estoy Eri!  
\- oh haru! Que te hecho ? ...  
Me acerque a ella y sus ojos estaban empapados .  
\- de que hablas?  
\- soy una inútil! Soy una tonta ! Quiero todo lo que mío no es! Tal vez debería irme en silencio...que desastre dejare ... Seguir a delante !  
\- de que hablas Eri?  
\- haru! Oh amor! Perdón... Perdón si te he sofocado! Perdóname !  
\- tranquila Eri! La abrazo y me doy cuenta ... Tiene fiebre . Maldición!  
Esa noche la fiebre cedió hasta la madrugada. Necesitaría contratar enfermeras .  
Al día siguiente comencé mi búsqueda de enfermeras muy temprano y contrate el mejor servicio . Cuatro enfermeras para día de la semana . No me importaba el costo sólo quería la mejor atención para ella .  
Ella por supuesto se opuso al principio pero luego recapacito , decidí trasladar mi oficina ala casa y , y sólo atendía citas muy personales o especiales , realmente especiales . También decidí suspender mis actividades a partir del 15de diciembre , quería darle una Navidad memorable . Aunque cada día mis temores se incrementaban , ella lucía peor , sus ojeras había pasado de manchas cafés a azuladas y su peso ... Dios si acaso pesaría unos 40 kilos ... No me presentaba ninguna dificultad llevarla en brazos a cualquier lugar .  
Desayunábamos en la terraza y luego la llevaba a una mecedora donde pasaba la mañana con ella trabajando o charlando .  
Luego la llevaba a descansar a la habitación y por la tarde la bajaba a comer conmigo. La llevaba al jardín un rato y luego de regreso a la habitación . Por razones inexplicables ella empeoraba conforme diciembre pasaba ... Antes de la quincena de nuevo habíamos parado en el hospital . Le habían dicho que se debiera quedar quince días pero ella convenció a su médico de darle el alta en cuatro .  
\- haru! Tranquilo aún no !  
\- pero deberías obedecer!  
\- no quiero estar metida en un hospital en diciembre !  
\- que mujer! Está bien! Tu ganas pero sólo por esta vez!  
Ella me beso la mejilla y dijo.  
\- sabrás cuando sea el momento pero por ahora no lo es!  
\- baka!  
\- Usami Haruhiko! No me llames baka!  
La tome en mis brazos y la bese ... No sabía no quería saber cuando sería ese momento . Sólo quería el ahora .  
En cuanto salió tuvimos una enorme sesión de sexo , de donde sacaba tantas fuerzas ? Que mujer!  
En cuanto tome mi tiempo libre a partir del 15 de diciembre ella comenzó a retomar un poco de fuerzas , salimos a pasear un par de veces haciendo un tour de pastelerías ... Por supuesto nuestra preferida era la que habíamos descubierto juntos ... Esa última vez que fuimos , pude conocer al hijo de los dueños casualmente el también trabajaba en marukawa . Era un editor de manga llamado Ishi Shizuku, un joven bastante serio y educado . Platicaron un rato hasta que sentí el cambio de temperatura y decidí que era tiempo de regresar a casa .  
Ella un poco molesta cuando regresamos me dijo...  
\- vaya ! Se que no fueron celos pero podrías haber dejado que nos quedáramos un poco más !  
\- la temperatura estaba bajando !  
\- bueno... Pero...  
\- la temperatura!  
\- de cualquier forma voy a morir haru! Al menos podríamos disfrutar un poco.  
Algo se encendió en mi y no pude contener la ira y le respondí.  
\- por que demonios no te importa?  
\- ah?  
\- luces muy resignada maldita sea! No lo soporto Eri! Te daré todo lo que tengo ... Escúchame bien y haré todo lo que pueda ! No entiendo! No entiendo!  
\- haru!  
Me averiar hasta su cama y le tome por los hombros .  
\- reorganizare todo el universo ... Las estrellas y las bajare hasta donde estas ! Si eso hace que te quedes aquí! Donde estas ! A mi lado!  
No pude contener más el sentimiento y pronuncie con rabia .  
\- Eri! Escúchame bien! Con cada latido del corazón que me queda voy a defender cada respiración tuya !lo prometo ! Lo haré!  
Ella me miraba con sus enormes y azulados ojos ...  
Intente calmarme ...  
\- lo siento! He perdido los estribos ... - hundo mi cara en su pecho.  
\- tranquilo! Está bien! Gracias haru! Muchas gracias por quererme !  
Abrace su diminuto cuerpo y permanecimos así por el resto de la noche.  
La Navidad la pasamos en la cama ... Como de la ser ... Ella entré mis brazos y yo aspirando el perfume de sus cabellos y deleitando e con su cuerpo desnudo . Desde aquí habitación todo me parecía magnífico a su lado ! Era la primera Navidad que no siquiera había te le que molestarme en hacer una compra o contestar una tarjeta o una llamada , habíamos ordenado un cheesecake y habíamos pasado el día entero en la cama con pijamas luego sin pijamas y luego con pijamas de nuevo. Mirábamos la televisión ... Conversábamos o simplemente hacíamos el amor . Después de la Navidad ella tuvo una recaída que nos llevo al hospital .  
\- haru! Es tiempo de que te alejes! Me has hecho muy feliz pero... Ya no estoy segura de cuanto aguantare. Es tiempo de que...  
\- no! Eres mi esposa y no te dejare!  
\- haru... Pero..  
\- Eri Aikawa ! Por que no me dejaste cuando estaba en trance en casa de Akihiko? Por que no me déjate en Manhattan tirado en esa borrachera ? Por que no me dejaste todo este tiempo?  
\- por que te amo!  
\- pues ahí está tu respuesta !  
\- haru!  
\- así que no! No te dejare ! Pide cualquier otra cosa menos eso!  
Afortunadamente ella salió del hospital antes del o nuevo . Para esa fecha la lleve en brazos hasta el templo. Ya no podía caminar ... Apenas si podía sostenerse en pie. Ambos pedimos nuestro deseos de año nuevo y ofrecimos . Un par de pandas y la campañilla , también compramos amuletos muchos amuletos y luego pasamos a nuestra pastelería favorita .  
Ahí estaba el hijo de los dueños , su gesto fruncido al verme no me agrado pero al parecer ella no cuenta se dio. Luego regresamos a casa y pasamos el resto del año nuevo en la cama . Abrazados . Ocho días después me encontraba de nuevo en una ambulancia ... Eri había tenido un paro respiratorio. Ya se giban agotando las firmas de ayudarla . Mientras estaba en la sala de espera pensaba en lo que Akihiko había dicho... Y si Eri o moría? Si se quedase viva ? Maldito imbecil me gustaría que tuvieras la razón está vez pero Eri se me escapaba como agua entre los dedos . Tres días estuvo en cuidados intensivos y dos veces tuvieron que revivirla . Para cuándo pude verla Eri era un sombra triste de ella misma . Su aspecto cadavérico y triste daba a entender lo que pasaría ... Sabía que de las dos posibilidades que Akihiko me había planteado sólo una de ellas ocurriría y esa era la peor !  
Cuando me vio en el marco de la habitación supe que mi rostro me delata a. Ella extendió su brazo en señal de que tomara su mano.  
\- haru!  
\- Eri! Que puedo hacer por ti?  
\- mi amado haru... Vámonos a casa...  
\- pero allá no hay equipo suficiente... A memos que lo compre...  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
\- haru ... Casi es el momento aún puedes alejarte!  
\- que tonterías dices!  
\- haru! Necesito saber ...  
\- nada! Eri! No me hagas esto!  
Ella me miro y asintió .  
\- aún puedo soportar un poco más pero por favor no quiero morir en un hospital ! Llévame a casa!  
Le mire... Sabía que ella te la razón ... Era el final era un final de una esperanza sin destino.  
\- haru! Vámonos a casa!


	3. Aprendere a dejarte ir !

"Haru quiero ir a casa! Vámonos a casa por favor"  
Me negaba a dejarla morir pero eso pasaría con hospital , sin hospital, con mi permiso o sin el. Caray! No era médico pero que tenían los hospitales que disgustaban a la gente tanto? Incluso los adornaban con plantas para que se sintiera un mejor ambiente! Yo no recuerdo haberme quejado cuando mi padre me llevo al psiquiátrico! Aunque bueno me llevo inconsciente ...  
No tenía otra opción , por la madrugada la envolví en una frazada y me la lleve a casa!  
Al fin en casa decidí apagar el celular y aislarme del mundo. No contestaba ni el teléfono de casa ni la correos . Ella había dejado de comer y sólo toma agua en cambio me obligaba a comer a mi.  
\- haru! Tienes que Alimentarte bien!  
\- tu también! Quieres que ...  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
\- si como algo ahorita tendría que ir a ese odioso hospital. Y moriría ahí mismo.  
\- Eri...  
\- supongo que es el momento de que te pida algunas cosas!  
\- no!  
\- haru!  
\- no! No puedo darte nada de lo que me pidas! Nunca he podido!  
\- si puedes ... Me diste mucha felicidad y no tuve que pedirla !  
\- Eri... No hagas esto!  
\- quiero que estas palabras sean las primeras que recuerdes cuando me vaya ...mi mundo se ilumino desde que tu te apareciste en el... Una burbuja se creo! Y aunque tus ojos aún no lo vean , eres tan sorprendente , esa luz ! Esa luz que irradias ... Algún di la veraz y entonces quizás tus ojos como los míos necesitarán tiempo para adaptarse a esa abrumadora luz! Haru! Cuando sea el momento ... Tienes que dejarme ir. ! Luego y la tarea más importante es que descubras esa luz en ti y seas muy pero muy feliz! Te olvides de todo lo que te ha pasado , todo lo malo y sólo guardes los bueno en tu corazón para poder seguir adelante!  
\- estas loca!  
\- haru-chan! No me digas loca!  
\- estas loca! Como crees que un ser humano común puede hacer eso?  
\- tu nunca, nunca has sido un ser humano común! Yo he visto lo que puedes hacer!  
Esas palabras... La tome entre mis brazos y le susurré al oído así sin pensar , como esas cosas que por instinto dices ... Había prendido a aceptar los instintos .  
\- te daré todo lo que tengo Eri... Te enseñare todo ... Te prometo que todo lo haré mejor ... Suavizaré todas las aristas ...y mantendré nuestro mundo en su mejor momento pero no me abandones ! Te... Te amo!  
Un silencio horroroso se formó... Sólo pude abrazarla .  
Esa semana parecía recuperar fuerzas . Incluso pudo salir al jardín a tomar un desayuno . Me sentía tan bien de verla mejor ... Una estúpida ilusión ...  
Martes 16 de enero aproxima dame te a las once de la noche , estaba aún despierto mirando televisión ella dormía entre mis brazos cuando sentí el movimiento de su pequeño cuerpo , sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ... Se asfixiaba , su boca producía un sonido pequeño y su pecho se agitaba violentamente . Intente levantarme para tomar mi teléfono y llamar a los servicios... Ella se aferró a mi , sus ojos ! Intente darle respiración boca a boca , hacerle reanimación ... Con sus mínimas fuerzas ella me apartaba y negaba .  
\- te... Amo!  
Carajo! Me senté en la cama dándole la espalda no era capaz de resistir ver como ella se moría . Tome su mano! Esperaría hasta que eso acabara? La dejaría ir en paz o lucharía? Maldición! Algunos minutos después volví la vista hacia donde se encontraba y parecía dormir ... Apague la televisión y me acosté a su lado . Tome su pulso era nulo. Aunque pude sentir sus costillas excesivamente marcadas tomaban un poco de aire ... No sabía que pasaba pero me dormí abrazado a ella.  
\- te amo Eri Aikawa!  
Por la mañana se había ido. Llame a los servicios correspondientes . Le había dado un paro cordial respiratorio pero había soportado y luego un paro fulminante lo que me dejaba claro que cuando me había dormido con ella aún estaba viva. Aunque hubiera estado en el hospital y la hubiesen tratado por el primero el segundo había sido el decisivo , fulminante era la palabra .  
A diferencia de la boda muchas personas asistieron al funeral . Ahora recordar todo el asunto me es tedioso y no entiendo como pude soportarlo en su momento. Ver a sus padres llorar ! Ver a Akihiko con esa cara! Nadie más había soportado lo que yo! Se había marchado mi única amiga , mi esposa y la mire que amaba ! Quienes se creían para poner esas caras de tristeza , peor aún de un momento a otro llegaron miles de flores de parte del presidente ! No pude lidiar con tanto y me aparte lo más que pude de las personas . Demasiado que asimilar al mismo tiempo , demasiado dolor , nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor! Maldita Eri! Te habías rendido! No! Sabía que eso no era...  
El único dijo algo acertado fue Misaki...  
\- Haruhiko-san . Se que no lo siento tanto como usted! Así que no me atrevería a decirle tal cosa! Pero Aikawa-san no quisiera verlo sufrir ! Eso lo se! Y tampoco yo ... Le pido de favor que si necesita algo ya sea hablar o cualquier cosa ... Por favor ...-dijo haciendo una reverencia  
\- por favor! No dude en hacerlo conmigo ... Estaré a su disposición!  
Asentí , no quería hablar con nadie más que no fuera ella pero me pareció tan sincero y sentido que sólo acaricie sus cabellos y este se retiró. Sabía que Misaki entendía la partida de un ser amado. Sus padres habían muerto cuando el era pequeño y seguro ahora que era adulto lo sentía más y lo entendía mejor .  
Guarde todas su cosas en una habitación , no quería tirarlas pero las detestaba ! Estaba de nuevo como al principio , sólo tenía esa foto de ella para hablarle y reclamarle de vez en cuando . Respetaba nuestras horas de comida y además le guardaba su sitio en la cama . Regrese a trabajar lo más pronto posible la casa me volvía loco . No hablaba de nada más que no fuera trabajo . No pensaba en nada más que no fuera trabajo . Mi padre seguro estaba encantado era más eficiente que nunca . Habían pasado unos meses increíblemente rápido y ya casi era verano de nuevo . Por alguna razón me había vuelto el de antes . No te la ninguna aspiración en la vida . Un día saliendo de un restaurante , cuando ya había acabado de comer choque con ese hombre .  
\- Usami-san!  
\- ah!  
Su mirada de enojo y sus cabellos negros . Era el hijo de los dueños de aquella pastelería .  
\- ah?  
\- Ishi Shizuku, de la pastelería !  
-pastelería!-dijimos al mismo tiempo y añadí-Cierto!  
\- me debe un chocolate!  
-ah?  
Eso... Eso...  
\- como se encuentra?  
Pregunta más odiosa no se le pudo ocurrir !  
\- bien ... Bien!  
\- y su esposa?  
-ella...- maldito imbécil! -ella murió !  
-ah disculpe!  
\- no te preocupes!  
\- hace cuanto?  
\- eh?  
Maldito imbécil que te importa... Tenía tantas ganas de responderle eso!  
\- en enero!  
\- vaya! Bueno ... Al parecer aún no es tiempo! Pero en fin cuando se sienta mejor por favor no dudé en ir a la pastelería , hay algo ahí para usted!  
\- ah?  
\- con su permiso!  
No entendí que me quiso decir , tampoco me interesaba mucho . Odiaba que la gente me removiera el recuerdo de Eri! Sólo yo debía saber que hacer con todo eso!  
Para diciembre se me había pasado todo eso , mis recuerdos eran difusos , ya no sentía no pena ni alegría , era el Haruhiko de antes . Vivía para trabajar . Instintos? Los había dejado de lado nuevamente . Ya no hablaba con su foto ni le recrimina a nada . Sólo vivía para trabajar . Era mi único propósito en la vida ... La temporada decembrina era tan escandalosa como su risa pero yo ya era sordo a todo. Una tarde que cruce por ese lugar sin haberlo hecho a propósito ya que me había olvidado de el la vi... Estaba ahí sentada en la pastelería . Era ella ... Eri. Maldición casi me estampo contra un poste ! Por suerte no paso a más de un faro roto!  
Aparque el carro y fui a comprobar que mis ojos me engañaban. Y asi fue .Los dueños como siempre me saludaron muy amables y me expresaron su pésame . Afortunadamente ese odioso hijo que tenían cual no sólo era odioso si no impertinente también no estaba .  
-por favor permítanos invitarle este postré!  
\- no es necesario...  
\- por favor Usami-sama .  
Era una tarta de fresas y manzanas con queso ... La que más le gustaba a ella. Además de eso me trajeron una bebida . Decidí sentarme en nuestra mesa a comerla . No sabía por que razón no quería que la tarta se acabase . Así que la comía muy lentamente ... Su imagen vivía a mi cabeza abrí mi cartera y una foto de nosotros miraba ahí, comenzaba a su irme en mis recuerdos cuando esa voz se escucho .  
\- Usami-sama! Creo que nunca vendría!  
\- ah-al voltear estaba ese odioso chico ahí! Con ese ceño fruncido - eres tu!  
\- a quién esperaba?  
\- no! A nadie!  
Este tomó asiento sin que nadie lo invitara.  
\- que bueno que se decidió a venir ... Yo que ya había perdido la esperanza !  
\- esperanza...  
\- de que viniese ...  
\- ah!  
Un silencio se formó y el de golpe soltó esas palabras.  
\- lo amo Usami-sama !  
Yo no había entendido bien así que no prese atención hasta que las repase en mi me te un par de veces ..."lo amo...lo amo...lo..." Casi escupo el café en su cara .  
\- pffffff que tonterías dices ?  
\- no son tonterías ! Lo amo! Me enamore de usted desde la primera vez que lo vi en marukawa ...  
\- no seas tonto yo ...  
\- si ya se la esposa muerta y esas cosas pero espero que haya venido curado aunque si no ,no importa ! Yo haré el trabajo !  
\- no seas insolente!  
\- no soy insolente ! Soy sincero ... Bastante obvio es el estado en el que se encuentra... Pero se que puedo . Trabajare duro!  
\- además soy hombre !  
\- y?  
\- yo no me encuentro de ese lado!  
\- jajajaj como sabe si no ha probado!  
\- le amo ! Le amo ! Y no hay nada que pueda hacer!  
Mi irá trataba de salir ante sus comentarios pero la contuve.  
-por favor ... Déjame en paz ! Yo ...  
\- créame Usami-sama nada me haría más feliz pero le amo! Y contra eso...por favor ! Deme una oportunidad ... No se cierre!  
\- ja! Que sabes tu! Yo sólo ame a una persona ...y la amare!  
\- eso es falso! Si la amara no se dejaría vencer !  
\- ah? Que sabes tu! No siquiera me conoces!  
\- y? No necesito conocer su vida para saber que tipo de persona quiero a mi lado!  
-estas demente! Nos vemos . Agradece a tus padres la comida!  
\- espere...  
Salí de inmediato de ahí , no pude acabar mi tarta . Cuando le di toda la velocidad que pude al auto tratando de salí corriendo , la vi! Ella reía ... Estábamos juntos de nuevo!  
Esa misma semana cuando llegaba del trabajo su odiosa figura estaba ahí sentada en el pórtico de mi casa. Traía una caja de tamaño considerable .  
\- que haces aquí?  
\- vine a ver como estaba?  
\- estoy bien ahora veté!  
\- pero no has ido a la pastelería!  
\- no me gusta lo dulce !  
\- entonces ibas por que a ella le gustaba?  
\- si! Ahora veté!  
\- a mi me tampoco me gusta lo dulce ... Pero te he traído tarta erin !  
\- ah?  
El me ofreció la caja... Era una caja con un listón azul de brillantina .  
\- no, gracias!  
Abrí la puerta y me metí! Cerré de un portazo . Este comenzó a tocar como loco .  
\- que quieres?  
\- abra! Al menos reciba el pastel lo enviaron mis padres!  
Que lata! Abrí la puerta y tome la caja y Zaz! Cerré de portazo llevándome su mano ! Un aullido estridente se escucho y tuve que abrir !  
\- dios! Parece que planea matarme Usami-san!  
-por que demonios pusiste la mano?  
\- por que creía que no cerraría tan bruscamente y me invitaría a pasar!  
Que lata! Ahora si tendría que dejarlo pasar ! Y peor curarle la mano! Ya ni modo !  
Este paso ya mano se le miraba morada.  
-siéntate y no curiosees por ahí!  
Subí las escaleras para buscar el botiquín . Donde estaba ... Donde estaba !  
\- que busca ?  
\- maldición! Me espantas!  
\- lo siento!  
\- que demonios... No te dije que no curiosearas?  
\- lo siento es que...  
\- que?  
\- una casa muy linda!  
El se adentró a la habitación y miro el retrato .  
\- por que sólo tiene está foto? esperaba que estuviera tapizado de fotos de ella!  
\- que te importa!  
\- me importa por que si sólo tiene está foto aquí significa que aún le duele mucho más de lo que muestra . Y eso me importa por que es usted la persona que amo!  
\- no digas tonterías -repuse mientras seguí buscando .  
\- si lo que busca es el botiquín debe estar en el baño!  
\- ah? Eso no puedes saberlo.  
\- vaya a ver!  
Fui al baño a ver y efectivamente ahí estaba .  
\- como sabías?  
\- soy adivino!  
\- responde!  
\- osh! Muy fácil está casa está seguramente como ella la dejo ... Seguro sólo quitó los recuerdos y los puso patéticamente en cajas en un cuarto destinado para setas o cosas dolorosas y tristes ! Seguro tiene una llave antigua y le bautizó el cuarto del dolor o una cosa así de patética ... Jajajajajaja .  
Le deje caer el botiquín en la mano y este aulló de dolor .  
\- que demonios le sucede Usami -sama ?  
\- nada !  
Había acertado ! Yo había quitado todo excepto por esa foto que adornaba mi mesa buro . Y también lo había puesto todo en una habitación. Aunque estaba cerrada con llave lo demás era un invento bobo .  
\- como supiste donde vivía?  
\- soy adivino! Ya le dije !  
\- contesta!  
\- osh ! Pues la última vez que estuvo en la pastelería ... Olvidó esto! -el saco con la mano útil mi cartera de su bolsillo. Se la arrebate y me concentré en la mano.  
En cuanto acabe de curarle la mano lo saque de mi casa bajo la amenaza de que no quería volverlo a ver . No sucedió ! Los días siguientes ahí estaba con mas pastel está vez lo tome desde la entrada y en sus narices le cerré la puerta si. Darle oportunidad de meter la mano . Así pasaron varios días donde venía y se quedaba afuera esperando a que le abriera ... No sucedió .  
Dos días antes de Navidad mientras caía una nevada y ya siendo bastante tarde el seguía afuera esperando . Que necio . Apague las luces y me fui a dormir ! La verdad no pude conciliar el sueño miraba su foto y recordaba como los instintos me había hecho su más fiel partidario. Desde su partida no había escuchado a mis instintos y había dejado de decidir por mi mismo .  
\- ábrele la puerta haru-chan ese hombre se va a congelar !  
-por ? Bien podría irse a su casa! Está ahí por que quiere!  
\- anda ve a abrirle ! Se que quieres!  
-No no quiero !  
\- haru! Prometiste que me darías todo lo que tenías!  
\- pero a ti!  
\- bueno quiero que le dejes entrar!  
\- debo estar enloqueciendo nuevamente !  
Me pare y baje a abrirle ... El frío era horrible . Pero ya no estaba ... Justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta una mano aplastada fue!  
\- me lleva Usami san! Awwww mi mano!  
\- que demonios haces escondido?  
\- hace frío! - ay mi maaaaano!  
\- entra!  
\- en serio?  
\- no! Me moleste en bajar para acabar con tu mano mientras hacia una broma -inquirí en un tono excesivamente sarcástico .  
Este entro y prendí el fuego . Baje por el botiquín y de nuevo le curé .  
\- gracias !  
\- ya que!  
Un silencio invadió la habitación !  
\- Usami-sama!  
\- que?  
\- lo... Lo amo!  
\- no digas incoherencias!  
\- no son incoherencias! Se que aún le duele la parida de ella pero ... Pero estoy seguro de que a ella le gustaría que fuese feliz!  
\- que idioteces dices?  
\- si ! Estoy seguro de eso. Ella no toleraría verlo así.  
\- así? Así como?  
\- así de triste !  
-triste?  
\- desde la última vez que fueron juntos , no ha sonreído ! Yo quiero una de esas sonrisas que son como diamantes ...  
\- ah?  
\- si , se ve que es difícil tarea hacerle sonreír pero cuando lo hace vale la pena .  
\- niño do digas ..  
\- no soy un niño-dijo en tono firme y se puso en pie - yo se que ella quisiera verlo de nuevo bien y eso es lo que yo también quiero.  
Comenzó a quitarse la playera y el pantalón.  
\- que... Que demonios haces? Te volviste loco?  
\- si... Me he vuelto loco por Usami-sama.  
Me levanté y el cuestiono.  
\- a donde va?  
\- puedes dormir aquí en donde te plazca sólo no hagas ruido . Y mañana cuando despierte te pido te hayas marchado!  
Subí las escaleras y me metí en mi habitación . Estaba tan enojado con esa actitud que olvide cerrar con cerrojo.  
Que demonios! Sentí una respiración agitada en mi cuello y aún era e noche .  
\- que carajos haces aquí?  
\- dijo que podía dormir en donde quisiera y quiero dormir a su lado .  
\- estas desnudo!  
\- así duermo en mi casa !  
\- está no es tu maldita casa !  
-ah?  
Había aprendido muy bien con Eri a diferenciar las respiraciones y la suya no era normal.  
\- que para! Con permiso! - dije y puse mi mano en su frente . Maldición te la fiebre .  
Necio idiota! Pasar tanto tiempo en esa nevada le había hecho daño... O que tal si... Me levanté y lo metí a la bañera . Por suerte para mi sólo era un resfriado pero para mi desgracia no podía mandarlo a casa .  
Pasamos la Navidad juntos ... Que manera de ganar ! Enfermarse con tal de estar aquí.  
\- gracias haru-chan!  
\- eh?  
\- gracias !  
\- por?  
\- la comida estuvo excelente !  
\- no la cocine yo! La mande pedir !  
\- vaya! De cualquier forma estoy feliz !  
\- entonces ya veté a tu casa !  
\- dije feliz más no repuesto!  
\- lo se ! Aún te ves afiebrado.  
La Navidad no estuvo tan mal . Este exigía mi compañía todo el tiempo y si me cambiaba de habitación iba detrás y su cerraba la puerta se quedaba afuera y eso no era conveniente por que nunca se mejoraría , así que para la Navidad tuve que estar acompañándole en la habitación. Desayunamos juntos y yo me puse a trabajar . Por supuesto este no me dejo. Entonces miramos televisión y tomamos chocolate caliente. Por la tarde este intento hacerme plática , pero no me intereso hasta que toco un punto débil.  
\- donde se conocieron!? Qué te gusta a de ella? Cuanto llevaban de casados?  
\- no seas preguntón los enfermos descansan y no hablan.  
\- de que murió?  
Por instinto respondí:  
\- de una maldita leucemia.  
\- que mal! Cuantos años tenía?  
\- suficiente si no te vallas me iré.  
Este guardo silencio. Esa noche mientras dormía entré a esa habitación donde estaban todas sus cosas. Me senté a llorar. Que duro era todo ... Eri. Yo no puedo... Yo no te prometí nada!  
Al día siguiente ya estaba sin fiebre así que le lleve a su casa , sus padres se disculparon por la molestia y me reglaron otra tarta .  
\- por favor elija la que desee.  
\- no es necesario!  
\- si lo es la última vez que pudimos corresponderle ni siquiera pudo terminar su tarta.  
Ese comentario... Tome una tarta de las que más le gustaban a ella y me fui. Regresaría a trabajar después de su aniversario ... Así que me dedique a emborracharme a gusto y dejar de pensar ... Regué todas sus cosas por la casa no sabía de comía ni por ques pero quería sentirla de nuevo . Después del 16 de enero volvería ser serio responsable y fuerte. Hoy no! Para año nuevo cogí un resfriado y no eso me detuvo de seguir bebiendo . Me dolía ... Me dolía un año sin ella .  
No supe ni en que momento la vi parada en el marco de la puerta.  
\- haru-chan?  
\- ah! Eri.  
Intente pararme pero zaz! Al suelo! Demasiado borracho para ponerme en pie .  
\- dios! -Ella avanzo a mi ... Con cada paso su silueta se desfiguraba , no era ella... Era ese fastidioso hombre .  
\- haru-chan!  
\- veté ! Quiero estar sólo!  
\- haru-chan!  
\- no me llames así!  
\- por?  
\- por que duele!  
\- ella te llamaba...  
\- haru!  
\- ven necesitas café! Y una ducha!  
\- no me gusta la ducha!  
\- bien !  
Este me llevo a la habitación y entonces se me nubló la vista . Tropecé y... al suelo los dos! No supe más. Para cuando desperté estaba en mi cama con una compresa en la frente .  
\- que bueno que despiertas! Estaba a una de llevarte al hospital haru-chan!  
\- ya estoy bien veté!  
\- no!  
\- por?  
\- por que le prometí a Aikawa san que te cuidaría.  
\- que tonterías dices?  
\- si ! Además tu linda casa ya hasta parecía un basurero , hasta creo haber visto una rata.  
\- mentiras!  
\- no! No!  
\- que quieres Shizuku, ?  
\- de?  
\- que quieres de mi ? Que quieres para dejarme en paz?  
\- que me ames ! Quiero una oportunidad . Se que es difícil pero... Puedo probarte que estamos destinados a estar juntos!  
\- ah?  
\- yo nunca me iré!  
\- que tonterías ! Jajajajaj -comencé a reírme como loco , no era una risa normal era una risa de dolor... Esa risa me dolía y sin consultar a mi razón los sentimientos me traicionaron. Eri... Eri... Comencé a llorar. Como había dejado que esto pasase? Como enfrente de este detestable hombre !  
Me abrazo y no siquiera lo rechazo sólo me aferre a su playera y deje que esos instintos me gobernasen .  
\- quería darle todo lo que tenía... Lo haría mejor ... Se supone que con todo mi corazón defendería su vida y la deje morir ... Eri! No!  
No supe en que momento había quedado rendido de tanto llorar pero cuando desperté el no se había movido ... Permanecía en la misma postura sosteniendo mi peso.  
\- haru-chan como te sientes?  
\- mejor ... Disculpa lo de hace un rato!  
\- haru-chan!  
Voltee a verle y este me plantó un beso apasionado ! No quería besarle pero tampoco me quite , me deje llevar .  
Su lengua se movía inquieta y masajeaba a la mía. Mi corazón se estremeció. Y mi entrepierna se comenzó a excitar ... Como era eso posible? Cuando nos separamos para tomar aliento este rédito en voz queda pero firme ...  
\- te amo! No pretendo que la olvides sólo quiero mi oportunidad! Sólo quiero hacer feliz a Haruhiko-san!  
\- ah?  
Instintos ... Había descubierto algo en un ínfimo instante ... Eri no me había cambiado en nada yo era el mismo Haruhiko de siempre . Ella sólo encontró mis instintos y me enseño a usarlos. Me conecto con esa parte que no toda mi educación ni mi formación universitaria ni mi padre o madre e incluso ni la medicina me había conectado ... Con mis instintos... Le tome por la cintura y le arrastré hacia mi ... Desgarre su camisa y le bese tan apasionadamente . Le bese el cuello , sus pezones de botón de flor y sus costillas con mi mano libere su cinturón y le quite el pantalón y la interior .  
\- haru-chan! -dijo entre suspiros  
Tape su boca .  
Subí sus piernas a mis hombros y para ese momento el ya estaba duro y yo también . Sin preparación le penetré tan duramente que tuve que tapar su boca nuevamente y sólo quedo su mueca de dolor . Una y otra vez le embestía con una fuerza ... Jamás había tratado a Eri así , con ella tenía que ser delicado pero el... No se me antojaba para eso. Pellizque sus pezones y los mordí . Este sólo gemía , y yo continuaba embistiéndole y jalando su sexo . Tome su camisa y le vende los ojos . Este se excitaba más, entonces le voltee y subí su cadera . Con mi lengua está vez le prepare y este no para a de estar excitado se revolcaba de placer , luego le embestí más duro que nunca y sujete sus brazos contra su espalda . Para cuando acabamos el se tendió a mi lado .  
-haru-chan?  
Que lata! Justo comencé a pensar que querría hablar.  
\- dime!  
\- te amo!  
Desde ese día venía por las tardes y me hacia una solitaria compañía ... Hablábamos pocas palabras sólo nos dejábamos llevar por los instintos .  
Para su aniversario fui a su tumba y le conté como estaba la situación. Entonces recordé de golpe ...  
"quiero que estas palabras sean las primeras que recuerdes cuando me vaya ...mi mundo se ilumino desde que tu te apareciste en el... Una burbuja se creo! Y aunque tus ojos aún no lo vean , eres tan sorprendente , esa luz ! Esa luz que irradias ... Algún di la veraz y entonces quizás tus ojos como los míos necesitarán tiempo para adaptarse a esa abrumadora luz ... Tienes que dejarme ir!..."  
Le había prometido darle todo lo que tenía y todo este tiempo había fallado ... Le había dicho que todo lo haría mejor ... Que suavizaría las aristas ...y mantendría nuestro mundo en su mejor momento pero no había hecho nada ... Que sentía por ella .. Amor? Había que ser honesto ... Había amado a Eri? Definitivamente pero no como una mujer ni como un cuerpo de mujer , la había amado como un todo! Como a una Eri! Y ahora ? Me sentía realmente atraído por Shizuku pero... Eri... Algo me causo mucha risa ... Donde quiera que estuviera Eri estaría con su pequeña nariz respingada sangrando le ... Ella adoraba el BL y todo lo que hacia con Shizuku seguro le hubiera causado otro paro...  
Le comencé a contar como era el... Que manías tenía y que ahora se encargaba de las comidas y los quehaceres de la casa ...  
Paso el tiempo y ya casi era mitad del año ... Ahora Shizuku venía diario ... Antes del trabajo y después yo lo pasaba a dejar a la pastelería . Ya no me irritaba tanto su presencia de hecho me era familiar . Siempre tenia flores frescas para Eri! Y ahora incluso hablábamos más . Aún no me atrevía a poner un pie en marukawa pero el me platicaba que Misaki ahora era el editor de The khan y que le habían dado todo el trabajo de Akihiko a un tal Onodera , pobre tío le iba tan mal! La siguiente Navidad la pasamos juntos en la casa ... Le permití adornar la casa después en el aniversario de Eri fui a contarle ... Dios que tío ! Si vieras es como una mujer, críticona y perfeccionista ! Te sorprenderías! A pesar de siempre andar de jeans y camisas no perdona un detalle . ... A veces sus gemidos me desconcentran... Me confeso que los pasteles no los mandaban sus padres si no eran por su cuenta !  
Para mediados del siguiente año se quedaba en mi casa sólo de viernes a domingo . Era reconfortante ... Ya hablábamos más . Le había contado lo del hospital psiquiátrico y como nos habíamos divertido en América , también algunas cosas que me gustaban y otras que definitivamente no...  
Para el tercer aniversario de Eri le pedí su permiso para donar sus cosas a los necesitados ... Doné su ropa y algunas cosas más ... Le conté cada historia detrás de cada foto y el escuchaba interesado ... Y después las puse en un álbum y un cuarto más quedo desocupado . Ese sería su cuarto ... Se mudó conmigo! Como había llegado a eso? Definitivamente había sido paciente ... Shizuku se lo había ganado .  
Para el cuarto aniversario habíamos llenado algunos espacios con foros nuestras . En cuanto a la foto de Eri jamás me había pedido que la quitara , hasta parecía que era preciosa para el también.  
El avanzaba a medida que yo avanzaba y eso era reconfortante , nos llevábamos bien! A veces el era gruñón y siempre tenia ese gesto de enojado pero era pura apariecia , a veces yo y mi cara larga por la que tanto protestabas ,pero sabía definir que ya tenía sentimientos por Shizuku ... Aún te amo Eri ... demasiado y se que siempre voy a tenerte cerca...pero aprenderé a dejarte ir!  
El quinto aniversario... Y este enano me hace esperar!  
-lo siento! - dice mientras carga un enorme ramo de heliotropos y se ve tremendamente apuesto en ese traje .  
\- y eso?  
\- ah ! Son flores!  
\- como sabes que eran sus preferidas?  
\- no lo sabía... En serio?  
\- si!  
\- ah... Bueno es que está flor es flor de vainilla y bueno de eso esta hecho el pan del pastel que me dijiste más le gustaba de la pastelería!  
Sonrío y acaricio su cabello ... Este protesta.  
\- Hey me vas a despeinar ! Quiero estar presentable !  
\- tu? jajajaja  
Abordamos el carro y llegamos hasta el cementerio . Su tumba ...  
\- hola Eri. Mira a que he traído.  
Comienzoo a arreglar su tumba y este de pronto hace una reverencia y dice en voz clara y firme .  
\- Aikawa -san yo cuidare bien de haru-chan ! Por favor déjelo en mis manos!  
Eso me hace sonreír y de alguna forma puedo escuchar su risita ... Seguro Eri reía desde el cielo...

Epílogo .

-haru! Waaaa!  
\- que pasa Eri?  
\- se ven tan lindos ! Hey quiero fotos de ustedes ...  
\- estas loca Eri?  
\- no , es qe el BL me encanta !  
\- hentai!  
\- harás un hentai con Shizuku -chan?  
\- no!  
\- entonces por que me emocionas ! Eres malo haru!  
\- dije que tu eras hentai no que haría uno!  
\- haru! Malvado ...

\- Eri estas loca!  
\- al menos tienes que tomarte una foto donde estén comiendo un algodón en una feria y parezca que se van a besar ... Tu hayas ganado un premio para el u sus miradas se vean tan yaoi!  
\- estas loca!  
\- Usami Haruhiko!  
\- está bien!  
\- yeeeeei! Promételo!  
\- prometido!  
\- haru?  
\- ahora que?  
\- te amo!  
\- yo también ... Siempre ...  
Desperté ... Lo había soñado?  
\- Hey Shizuku !  
\- que ?  
\- habrá que buscar una feria !  
\- ah?  
\- hay que tener una cita en una feria !

ESTE ES EL CAPITULO FINAL DE LA HISTORIA DE HARUHIKO . (DESPUES DE TRES DIARIOS ...) ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO !


End file.
